wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Userboxes
These are Userboxes that wikia users can add to their own Userpage to show what they like and enjoy! If you don't see the type of Userbox you want, then you can request it to be made [[Userboxes/Request|''here]]. If you still don't understand, then feel free to contact an admin on their message wall. Members= 'SeolA' Code: SeolA ---- 'Xuan Yi' Code: Xuan Yi ---- 'Bona' Code: Bona ---- 'EXY' Code: EXY ---- 'Soobin' Code: Soobin ---- 'Luda' Code: Luda ---- 'Dawon' Code: Dawon ---- 'Eunseo' Code: Eunseo ---- 'Cheng Xiao' Code: Cheng Xiao ---- 'Mei Qi' Code: Mei Qi ---- 'Yeoreum' Code: Yeoreum ---- 'Dayoung' Code: Dayoung ---- 'Yeonjung' Code: Yeonjung |-| Songs= '"MoMoMo"' Code: MoMoMo ---- '"Catch Me"' Code: Catch Me ---- '"Secret"' Code: Secret ---- '"I Wish"' Code: I Wish ---- '"Happy"' Code: Happy ---- '"Dreams Come True"' Code: Dreams Come True ---- '"Save Me, Save You"' Code: Save Me, Save You |-| B-Sides= '"Tick-Tock"' Code: Tick-Tock ---- '"Take My Breath"' Code: Take My Breath ---- '"BeBe"' Code: BeBe ---- '"Would You Kiss Me?"' Code: Would You Kiss Me? ---- '"Prince"' Code: Prince ---- '"ROBOT"' Code: ROBOT ---- '"Good Night"' Code: Good Night ---- '"Baby Come to Me"' Code: Baby Come to Me ---- '"Say Yes"' Code: Say Yes ---- '"Perfect!"' Code: Perfect! ---- '"Hug U"' Code: Hug U ---- '"Miracle"' Code: Miracle ---- '"Mr. BADBOY"' Code: Mr. BADBOY ---- '"SUGAR"' Code: SUGAR ---- '"Babyface"' Code: Babyface ---- '"Plop Plop"' Code: Plop Plop ---- '"Follow Me"' Code: Follow Me ---- '"B.B.B.Boo"' Code: B.B.B.Boo ---- '"Geeminy"' Code: Geeminy ---- '"Closer to You"' Code: Closer to You ---- '"Love O'Clock"' Code: Love O'Clock ---- '"Renaissance"' Code: Renaissance ---- '"Starry Moment"' Code: Starry Moment ---- '"Thawing"' Code: Thawing ---- '"You, You, You"' Code: You, You, You ---- '"I-Yah"' Code: I-Yah ---- '"Masquerade"' Code: Masquerade ---- '"Hurry Up"' Code: Hurry Up ---- '"You & I"' Code: You & I |-| Mini-albums/Albums= 'Would You Like?' Code: Would You Like? ---- 'The Secret' Code: The Secret ---- 'From. WJSN' Code: From. WJSN ---- 'Happy Moment' Code: Happy Moment ---- 'Dream Your Dream' Code: Dream Your Dream ---- 'WJ Please?' Code: WJ Please? |-| Pairings= '2Da' Code: 2Da ---- '2Yeon' Code: 2Yeon ---- 'BoBin' Code: BoBin ---- 'BoJung' Code: BoJung ---- 'BonLu' Code: BonLu ---- 'BoXuan' Code: BoXuan ---- 'BoXY' Code: BoXY ---- 'ChengJung' Code: ChengJung ---- 'ChengYoung' Code: ChengYoung ---- 'DaReum' Code: DaReum ---- 'EMei' Code: EMei ---- 'ESeo' Code: ESeo ---- 'EunQi' Code: EunQi ---- 'EunSeol' Code: EunSeol ---- 'EunSoo' Code: EunSoo ---- 'EunXiao' Code: EunXiao ---- 'EunYoung' Code: EunYoung ---- 'EXiao' Code; EXiao ---- 'EXYBin' Code: EXYBin ---- 'EXYoung' Code: EXYoung ---- 'MeiReum' Code: MeiReum ---- 'MeiWon' Code: MeiWon ---- 'MeiXuan' Code: MeiXuan ---- 'MeiYoung' Code: MeiYoung ---- 'SeolBin' Code: SeolBin ---- 'SeolBo' Code: SeolBo ---- 'SeolJung' Code: SeolJung ---- 'SeolQi' Code: SeolQi ---- 'SeoLu' Code: SeoLu ---- 'SooReum' Code: SooReum ---- 'XuanSeo' Code: XuanSeo ---- 'XuanXiao' Code: XuanXiao ---- 'YeoBo' Code: YeoBo ---- 'YeonReum' Code: YeonReum ---- 'YeonXY''' Code: YeonXY |-| Other= Category:Userboxes